


Cross My Heart

by ReynaHerondale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReynaHerondale/pseuds/ReynaHerondale
Summary: A theft, a murder, a mistake let to this. There is a turn of events when two different people from different backgrounds have to save each other from terrible fate.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Draco and Hermione are the only ones from harry potter I don't like adding actual characters from books so most of them will be my OCS. All characters are fictional and not related to anyone IRL.  
> Hermione is a lawyer but doesn’t practice it quite legally, there will be a complete description about that too in the later chapters.

To say Hermione was surprised by the job offer would be a lie, she knew her boss had ties with people who wouldn’t exactly be called ethical. Hermione was offered this job because she was the best, everyone knew that and so did she.

“This is an important client, you have to be you best." Ally, her boss had said to her. "They are richer than any other client but also very powerful, I wrong move and we are done".  
“Trust me, I won’t let you down.“ She reassured her mentor slash guide slash teacher.  
Hermione had an obsession of doing everything right, which doesn’t always mean it is morally correct. She had framed two mafia leaders for a crime they hadn’t committed but they deserved everything they were about to get. Someone, who wished to stay anonymous had given them money and this job, Though she was curious about the whole thing but didn’t enquire further, the money was good, so who was she to ask more questions? This had created a name in the underworld for her, she had expected for this to bite her in the ass but this soon? that she wasn’t expecting.

Right now she was in front of a mansion which was so gorgeous she wasn’t sure if she was dreaming or not. She was brought here by a black limousine, she had been instructed to wear a blindfold through out the whole journey, obscuring her vision, not allowing her to see the path they had followed to reach their destination.

This meant no way to escape, if things come to that.

Her heart was hammering in side her chest, because she knew this was a one way ticket, her only was in and no exit, her hands were clammy and she was pretty sure her knees would give out. But she didn’t let it show, it was a good trick to fake your confidence until the other person loose their faith in themselves.

“You must be miss Granger. I am Steve nice to meet you.“ A tall, lean, blonde guy came in front to her as she exited her car, he took her hand and kissed her knuckles, never breaking eye contact. “I am here to escort you to your place safely.“ he explained and all she could do was nod.

Apparently the mansion had not been for her, instead she was taken to a two story bungalow right next to the mansion she had seen earlier.

“This whole place is for you.” Steve said as he dropped her bags right beside the kitchen counter. The whole layout was like a dream house, it was every thing she could have asked for. The kitchen was fully furnished, an enormous television set facing a couch and an armchair on its side, she was sure would be a massage chair. But she didn't got further to investigate the whole house, she knew what she had to do.

"Thank you, but I'll take it from here." She turned to look the Steve guy in his eyes but he didn't budge.

"I am told to see if you are comfortable or you would like to make some changes so, I am not allowed to leave until you've settled down." He just gave her a shrug.

Well, this changed some plans. Hermione had been around criminals long enough to know when they are good they are even more cautious than the police or detectives making sure there are no loose ends.

Hermione made her decision and started her job, she went into the kitchen Steve hot on her tail, she searched the cabinets, underneath the counter and when she bend down the kitchen sink for a look she finally found what she was looking for- a bug. It was black colored, small, barely longer then her nail. She was hoping to find it, if she hadn't then this situation would've been embarrassing.

This was not the first time she had been bugged but after that first time she had swore to never be in that situation.

She turned and looked at the guy "I want to talk to the person who is in charge." She demanded.

"I'm sorry but that is not possible." He said and reached for the small machine in hand but she moved out of the way. "No. I want to meet them. Either you take me or I'll find them my self." She said simply and walked out of the kitchen.

Next stop was the bedroom, it was covered in greyish theme but it was beautiful, elegant as the rest of the house. King sized bed, a bathroom joining the room, with a walk in closet and, a dressing table with a full length mirror. She would've been impressed if she wasn't aware about the truth.

She moved around the room and stopped in front of a painting on the wall next to the bed, she moved the frame a little and found another bug. She sighed and put this one with the first on in her pocket.

After a while she heard footsteps, Steve. She thought in disgust. She was hoping he'd leave her alone, guess she was wrong.

"You are coming with me, the boss wants to see you."

Great now 'the boss' wants to see me. She scoffed at The thought but didn't say anything just stepped out of the room not writing for the man to follow her.

She had no idea where she was supposed to go so unfortunately she had to follow Steve in the end. She was a nervous wreck, no idea who the person that had hired her was. She could be killed or fired on her first day, for what? Trying to have privacy? Yes. This could be it, but she wouldn't show any of her doubts or insecurities. 'The boss' had to do things according to her, that is how this goes, they need her not the other way around.

After all her time in the work for illegal practices or criminals she had never been in this particular situation before. The client usually wishes to be anonymous just want to clear their name , Hermione was good at that, her work was more detective side than a lawyer, she didn't go to courts for listening but provided in formation instead. She would’ve made an amazing lawyer with her ability of twisting words and events practically making the opposition wait for death. She was very well qualified more than anyone she knew In her line of work, but then why did she do this? That was a question. She could say because of the money, well that was a reason but in reality the Hermione had other answers.

She was broken out of her thoughts when she arrived in front of red double doors touching the ceiling, show didn't remember the walk to this place. She was definitely sure they were in the mansion she had admired earlier, the whole place was shades of beige, it was a little boring.

Steve moved forward and knocked on the door, a soft 'come in' could be heard from the other side of the door.

"Go inside." Steve gestured her to enter.

Hermione wasn't sure what she was expecting, maybe a fat, ugly, old guy sitting in an expensive leather chair, smoking cigars or maybe a scene from 'Godfather' with a man in black suit with a beautiful girl in a red dress standing next to him.

It was something like that except the guy in the black suit was a handsome guy looking almost age same age as her with messy pale blonde hair which looked like he had tried to tame with some gel, sitting on a chair behind a mahogany desk, glaring at her with sparkling eyes. There was a girl too- long blonde hair, short burgundy dress, though she wasn't standing next to him but sitting in front of him.

"Hello miss Granger." It was the girl to ask.

"Hello." Hermione greeted back clearly reading signs of tension in the room. "You can call me Hermione." She said.

"Okay then Hermione what don't you take a seat." The girl said pointing towards the seat right next to her.

Hermione didn't look anywhere for reassurance just walked and took a seat.

"I am Sophie Hills and this is Mr. Malfoy. The one who hired you." She gestured to the young man sitting in front of them. Hermione looked up and saw him glare at her, not sure why? She was here help, right?

"I heard there were some problems with you settling in." Sophie asked politely batting her eyelashes but Hermione knew her intentions were anything but polite. Human behavior is one of the top most thing you should learn while working in this field, and she could see through any person who was hiding behind some fake picture.

Hermione reached in her pocket and pulled out the small microphones. she held it out for both of them to see, both of them had grim expressions clearly not expecting her to find out. Hermione was about to speak, when the boy finally decided to join the conversation "Sophie, would please give me a little time alone with Ms. Granger." It wasn't a question but a command, Sophie scowled at him but offered a fake smile to Hermione before leaving the room, closing the doors behind her.

Mr. Malfoy now had her undivided attention, Hermione didn't waste a second "I am not going to work for you unless you respect my demands." She crossed her arms and leaned back on the chair, Mr. Malfoy was clearly not pleased with this, he raised an eyebrow "And what are be these demands?"

"They are quite simple actually-" she tossed on of the bugs she had discovered in the bungalow on the desk, startling him "-first, I want my privacy to be respected-" she tossed another on "-second, I am not having a personal bodyguard, like your guy Steve-" she put the rest of the microphones on the desk "- and last but not the least, I don't want anyone questioning my methods of work."

the man sitting in front of her was not expecting her to put some demands but he was amused that a mundane girl like her came into his office and put these conditions forward, "what if I say no?" he leaned, putting his elbows on the table and resting his chin on his hands, keeping a neutral face.

He had expected her to freak out or at least have sense of not vexing him more but once again proved wrong he watched her stand up, lean on the table placing her palms flat and looking him right in the eyes, her dark eyes and focused face were entrancing but he didn't let that thought make his expression move and maintained a balanced face.

"Then I think this is not gonna be a problem for us, Draco." Oh he was right this wasn't going to be easy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: a theft, a murder, a mistake led to all this. There is a turn of events when two young people from different backgrounds have to save each other from a terrible fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave kudos and give comments if you like my work, thank you.

"Then I think this is gonna be a problem for us, Draco." Oh he was right this wasn't going to be easy.  
Draco hadn't once mentioned his name, he had intended her to call him boss or Mr. Malfoy as everyone. He could've easily contained his anger but he didn't want to. He rose to his full height, and slammed his hands on the desk, "What did you call me?!" He basically spat at her but she didn't even flinch instead sat there leaning back on the chair with an amused look on her face and shrugged.

"I am pretty sure you have all information on me, so why does it make any difference if I know a little about you?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Because I don't work for you and you don't have any claim on me." He said.

"I may be a lot of things Malfoy but I am at least not a hypocrite." She said calmly not even a tad afraid of the mafia boss. "let's also get one thing clear here, I don't work for you, I work with you. You maybe paying me but I am not a desperate unemployed scared little girl who would not quit just because she has to pay the bills." She crossed her arms and smiled lightly waiting for him to continue.

Draco had nothing to say, he was mad but not at her but at his father, this whole jam was his fault and now Draco had to clear the whole mess up. He cleared his throat and took his seat. Draco was fascinated, he wasn't used to people talking to him like that, and to his surprise he wasn't complaining, as much as he wanted her to get lost he was quite fascinated by her courage or perhaps foolishness.

"Okay, Ms. Granger you'll have all your demands full filled-" he stopped as she raised her had to shook his, "-but if your work isn't satisfactory I will have to take some what do you say... Precautions." He tried one last time to scare her away but if there was any hesitation behind those pretty eyes she didn't show it.

Hermione shook his hand and said "deal."

\---

It had been two days since the so called ‘deal’ happened between her and Draco, and since then Draco had been avoiding her. She had challenged his ego that evening so it was quite understandable if he never wanted to see her face again. To be honest she had been expecting a bullet in her heart or at least in her arm for she had crossed the line but Draco wasn’t as violent as she had imagined but she knew better not to fall for false deception so she avoided him too but was only possible for so long.

Hermione flopped on the bed, it was so comfortable she never wanted to move from here ever, Steve was not following her like a creep anymore, all the microphones were removed from her separate living quarter. But still she didn’t feel safe, the place was crawling with guards and security cameras but that wasn’t less reassuring either. Her investigation was no where near done, she had gained absolutely no intel in her time here. 

There had been a robbery in one of the underworld Gangs- the Montclaires, they were a well respected family and had a big name in illegal arms dealing so a small robbery wouldn't have made a big difference to them but the theif had stolen not just money or jewelry but also their shipment and buget files which no one knew where or when they had it, plus why would a robber be interested in important files about their illegal venture unless it was a feud on a personal level. So the most likely suspect became the Malfoys who were in partnership with the Montclaires. They were well aware about the shipments and regular working of the family, hence being the number one suspect and all this creating a bad blood among two of the most feared mafia families which now Hermione had to solve or better yet not let them destroy each other.

After tossing for about ten minutes in the bed she gave in. Her work was going no where which lead to sleepless nights so she decided to get some work done which also meant having a conversation with a person she didn't like.

Her changed from her pajama shorts and loose tank top to a pair of faded blue jeans and a black shirt, she put her curly hair in a pony tail preventing any loose hair to fall in her eyes. She took her bag with pens a notepad and some official documents and made her way to the main mansion.

The place never ceased to impress her, the whole place was like a fairy tale dream but everyone knew the foundations and the walls were made from blood money, to her surprise that thought didn't make her skin crawl as it used to. I guess all the things get better with time, she thought.

She knocked on the large doors but no response came. She knocked again, more furiously this time, once again no response. She was about to knock the third time when the door few open revealing an angry faced Draco. he had bags under his eyes, indicating maybe some sleepless nights, his quartz eyes were shining as usual. But as predicted he was not at all thrilled to see Hermione.

"What is it Ms. Granger?" He asked rubbing his eyes "guests are not allowed this late in my office."

"I'm no guest Mr. Malfoy, I'm her to save your ass and that is only possible if you let me."

Draco glared at her for a few minutes hoping she'd back down a and leave him alone but that was only wishful thinking.

Finally he moved out of the way and said. "Very well come in.”

\---

Draco’s conference room was empty except the two of them. They’ve been at this case for hours and Draco wanted to wrap it up but Hermione was not even close to finishing.

"I though we agreed this is not how this works." Hermione sighed

Draco was impressed by her skills and observations, she had been sure that Malfoy family had nothing to do with the robbery even though no one had said that. Hermione was here to clear their name not prove them innocent but her heat was set that Malfoys were not the ones behind this.

“Your business had thrived more by twenty percent when you made deal with the Montclaires, it would not make sense if you did this out of spite.“ she explained as she went over some papers with data about their deals and shipments with the Montclaires. “Crossing their way would be stupid.“

“And why would that be?“ Draco asked in a cool voice “because we are happy with only this much profit, what if we want more?“

Hermione shook her head “Yes, that is why you are the prime suspect but what every one knows but is ignoring is that you are already ahead of the Montclaires in business and relations with other mobs. You have the leverage. also they were going to come to you for loans and their better placement of their position in underworld both of you had a-a symbiotic relationship but by this you have ruined your relations with not only Montclaires but also every other mafia family in this place.”

After she finished Draco was dazed a bit, how did this come up with hypothesis was a mystery but she did it.

"Are you gonna say something of just stand there like a statue?" This broke the boy out of his dazed state. This all made perfect sense and Draco was completely aware that they had nothing to do with this. He sighed and said “Fine, Granger you’ve proved your point that you know how to deal with this now go because i can’t look at these papers anymore”

"I need to know what happened that night." She abruptly catching him off guard “Pardon me?” Draco said raising his eyebrows.

“You are hiding something Draco i need to know it before i jump to any conclusion-“

She was cut off as the double doors flew open with Steve barging in, clearly having some bad news, it was written all over his face. “Boss Serena Montclaire is dead.”

**Author's Note:**

> Pls give feed back I'd love to hear what you all think.


End file.
